


Know the Difference by ShanaStoryteller [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angel!Elrics, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wingfic, when you give an athiest a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Know the Difference by ShanaStoryteller“You’ve heard the rumors,” Mustang says, looking at Ed over the top of his latest report, “about the angels.”Ed scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Angels don’t exist, don’t be ridiculous.”“Of course, of course,” he murmurs, gaze sliding back down, “There have been multiple eye witness accounts, however.”Ed slouches into the chair and doesn’t bother to keep the contempt to from his voice when he says, “Don’t depend on anything with wings to save you. Things that were made to leave always end up doing so, in the end.”“Yes, well,” he says, “sometimes they come back.”





	Know the Difference by ShanaStoryteller [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know the Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645587) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Know%20the%20Difference%20by%20ShanaStoryteller.mp3)

**Fic** : [Know the Difference by ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645587)  
**Length** : 01:01:23  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Know%20the%20Difference%20by%20ShanaStoryteller.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!
> 
> Find Opalsongs podfic of this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045821)


End file.
